1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-jet head and a liquid-jet apparatus which jet a liquid droplet from a nozzle bored at a nozzle plate. In particular, the invention relates to an ink-jet recording head and an ink-jet recording apparatus, in which an ink droplet is ejected from a nozzle in accordance with an amount of displacement of a piezoelectric element mounted on a vibration plate constituting a part of a pressure generating chamber communicating with the nozzle.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a liquid-jet head which ejects a liquid droplet from a nozzle by applying a pressure to liquid by a piezoelectric element or a pressure generator such as a heat generating element. Atypical example of the liquid-jet head includes an ink-jet recording head which ejects an ink droplet. Such an ink-jet recording head, that is, an ink-jet recording unit is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2005-096419. In the ink-jet recording unit, a head body is constituted by joining a nozzle plate or the like having a nozzle orifice bored therein with a passage-forming substrate having a pressure generating chamber formed therein. The plurality of head bodies are adhesively secured to a fixing plate (a fixing member), and further, are covered with a head case.
Moreover, an ink-jet recording apparatus on which the ink-jet recording head is mounted is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-293860. The apparatus is provided with a capping member for sealing a nozzle surface at which the nozzle bored at the ink-jet recording head is opened, so that the nozzle can be prevented from being clogged by a sucking operation for sucking the inside of the capping member so as to forcibly discharge a viscously increased ink in the state that the nozzle surface of the ink-jet recording head is sealed with the capping member.